The present invention relates to an electronic breathing biofeedback device. In particular, the present invention is directed towards a self-contained, wearable biofeedback device, for the purpose of learning to modify and control breathing sound levels and patterns while awake or asleep.
The recording of breathing sounds in general may be known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,238 uses multiple sensors to analyze breath sounds. The focus of this patent appears to be on the initial screening, detection, defining, and verification process. However, this device does not feed back the sound of the breath to the patient/client for the purpose of education, modification, and training.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,876 is a nasal breath monitor that feeds the sound of the breath back to the patient/client. However, this device only detects breathing sounds from the nose. This patent does not provide for an analysis of the signal volume to provide a feedback.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,867 is a device for the suppression of snoring. This device's feedback uses a series of tones which become more and more unpleasant. The use of a tone can be unpleasant and does not increase awareness as a means of making a change in a breathing pattern.
There is therefore a need for a breathing biofeedback device that does not suffer from the above and other shortcomings.